The Forest's Tranquility
by ParadoxalPaladin
Summary: 20 years ago, Percy Jackson asked for "Peace. All I could ever want now is peace," and suddenly he disappeared. No one, not even the gods understand what happened. What happens when the hunters set down their camp in his "valley of peace?" Will he assimilate back into society? Will he send them packing? Does he even have an option? Rated T for mild profane language, and minor gore.


**Ello! ParadoxalPaladin back again after a short (okay, really long) break from writing, even one-shots. This popped into my head last night, and I really want to write it. While this is a multi-chapter story, I can't promise that I will update regularly, though I try my very, very, very hardest not to put more than a month between updates, but I can't promise, as schoolwork is constantly piling on, I spent from 2 PM – 10 PM last night working on ONE PAPER. Anyways. Onwards and upwards. Dear god, this is WAYYYYY too long for a quick authors note.**

_Summary: 20 years ago, Percy Jackson asked for "Peace. All I could ever want now is peace," and suddenly he disappeared. No one, not even the gods understand what happened. What happens when the hunters set down their camp in his "valley of peace?" Will he assimilate back into society? Will he send them packing? Does he even have an option?_

Thalia POV

We had moved throughout the countryside, looking for a place to camp for the night for the last eight hours, and it was approaching midnight. This forest was infested with monsters, and they had yet to see an area that wouldn't require their entire party to be on guard to hold them off. Suddenly, Artemis called out from the front of out marching column "Stop! We rest here. " I stepped forward, my lips already mouthing out that it wasn't safe enough here, before I felt a wave of peace wash over me, making me tired and my knees go weak.

"Yeah, maybe…." I managed to mumble out. Looking around, I saw that all the other hunters had the same strange effects. The calm seemed to have washed over all of us. We quickly obeyed orders, pulling out our bedrolls and slipping into them, going to bed, and falling asleep immediately.

Waking, I felt the sunlight warm my face, making me smile. Rolling out of my bedroll, I did a quick stretch to get ready for the day. Surveying the other hunters, I saw that they were all asleep, if a bit restless. _SNAP! _ The sound of a breaking branch shattered my tranquility, and I whipped my head around, looking for the source. I saw some bushes rustle, and, knowing someone or something had run past, dart after them into the underbrush.

Percy's POV

_That same morning_

When I awoke in my lean-to, I pulled myself out of my bear-pelt bed, onto the straw that covered the floor. Stepping out from the cover of my thatch roof, I sniffed deeply, taking in the scent of my great forest. As I look out through the trees, I saw a rabbit pawing a carrot towards a hungry, and a bear giving a fox cub a ride back to his parents. When I had first arrived here, I had been terrified and confused by these friendships displayed by the animals that live here, but I've grown to love and try to care for the animals that live here, therefore swearing off eating meat. The only pelts that I used for my clothes and other necessities were scavenged off the dead, as killing them seemed to be a horribly cruel thing to do. Suddenly, a strange sound, like that of a… a _human _snore, took me by surprise. Why are they here? Oh, I can't have this! Ever since I began living here, I become feel unbearably strange in other people's presence, Oh, if these were poachers like the last group that came through here, they were dead. I couldn't live with myself if I let anymore of my animals die, last time was almost too horrible for me to bear.

Silently, on the balls of my feet, I crept towards the noise. It grew louder and louder until finally I saw them. The hunters. These are the worst people I've ever met, they kill things without care, monster or otherwise, they turn males into animals. I will not let them stay! _SNAP!_ Damn! Gotta run! I turned, sprinting in the opposite direction of my campsite, my neck-length hair streaming behind me.

When I finally reached the nearby pond, I relaxed, hoping that if anyone had heard me they would have been lost in the underbrush.

Thalia POV

Silently, I followed the rustling, creeping through the underbrush, and, hearing heavy breathing, stopped outside of a clearing. Leaping forwards, I grabbed whoever it was by the neck, bring the m down, and I had a silver knife at its neck before they could move. Then, I realized: _It was Percy_

**Okay, sorry, this isn't quite 1,000 words, but it is close, so I hope you liked it. This is just kinda me outlining a concept that I have, I may revise this chapter as time goes on. But, anyways**

**Until Next Time**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


End file.
